The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) unites six telecommunications standards bodies, known as “Organizational Partners,” and provides their members with a stable environment to produce the highly successful Reports and Specifications that define 3GPP technologies. A mobile device, also called a User Equipment (UE), may operate in a wireless communication network that provides high-speed data and/or voice communications. The wireless communication networks may implement circuit-switched (CS) and/or packet-switched (PS) communication protocols to provide various services. For example, the UE may operate in accordance with one or more of a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks, etc. The terms “networks” and “systems” are often used interchangeably. A CDMA network may implement a radio technology such as Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (UTRA), cdma2000, etc. UTRA: includes Wideband-CDMA (W-CDMA) and Low Chip Rate (LCR) cdma2000 covers IS-2000, IS-95 and IS-856 standards. A TDMA network may implement a radio technology such as Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM). An OFDMA network may implement a radio technology such as Evolved UTRA (E-UTRA), IEEE 802.11, IEEE 802.16, IEEE 802.20, Flash-OFDM®, etc. UTRA, E-UTRA, and GSM are part of Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS).
LTE (Long Term Evolution) is a new standard for wireless communication of high-speed data for mobile phones and data terminals. It is based on the GSM/EDGE and UMTS/HSPA (Universal Mobile Telecommunication System/High Speed Packet Access) network technologies, increasing the capacity and speed using new modulation techniques. The IP-based LTE network architecture, called the Evolved Packet Core (EPC) supports seamless handovers for both voice and data to cell towers with older network technology such as GSM, UMTS and CDMA2000. The LTE technology is adapted for a smooth evolution from earlier 3GPP systems.